


【Timjay】Under the Red Robin

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 哨兵向导设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Jason从未为身为哨兵而感到困扰，直到他去找了那个替代品为止。





	【Timjay】Under the Red Robin

**Author's Note:**

> 　　＊背景基本采用N52且（为了剧情）有改动  
> 　　  
> 　　＊这是一篇从标题开始尬到结尾而且十分低俗却没肉的文  
> 　　  
> 　　＊哨兵向导设定，向导Tim x 哨兵Jason  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 　　

　　  
　　  
　　Jason蹲在树丛边远远看着莱克斯塔顶层套房明亮灯光的时候，并没有想过接下来会发生什么特别的事情。  
　　  
　　他要对付的是小丑，还有Bruce，如果有别人碍事那么当然还要加上些其他人。但在现在这个他还什么准备都没做的时间点，他只是想看一眼那个取代了他的替代品究竟是什么样的人罢了。  
　　  
　　或许是拜拉萨路池所赐，或许只是他恰好在那时觉醒，总之，Jason在彻底清醒后成了一名哨兵，并在大种姓那里学习了如何在面对向导时保护自己的大脑不被入侵。  
　　  
　　——但在面对和自己适配度极高的向导这一方面，Jason依旧经验不足。  
　　  
　　于是他看着那灯光，鬼使神差地选择了攀上去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　一直到顺着被打开的窗户跳进去直面名为Tim·Drake的少年时，Jason还没想好他该说些什么。  
　　  
　　他本来的计划根本不包括这个！他现在穿的还是普通的外套，甚至连脸都没有遮挡，所以他到底为什么要费那么大劲沿着高楼外侧攀缘上来？他疯了吗？  
　　  
　　Jason一边诅咒拉萨路池水带给他的头脑混乱一边看向少年，显然对方也没有预料到他的“拜访”，捧着书愣在原地，睁大了眼睛怔怔盯着他看。  
　　  
　　老蝙蝠找的新跟班就这个水准？  
　　  
　　Jason有一丝轻蔑，更多是失望，Bruce找了这样一个仅仅是有人突然出现就被吓呆的家伙做搭档？做罗宾的继任者？哦，可能就是因为这个原因，他才叫“红罗宾”而不是“罗宾”。  
　　  
　　萨路池水带给他的头脑混乱到现在也该足够了吧？他还什么准备都没做，不能现在就让老蝙蝠起疑心。  
　　  
　　然而有声音在他心底念叨着什么，许多个声音，细细碎碎的，越来越大声却始终听不清楚。  
　　  
　　他应该离开，他想离开，但是他做不到，就好像有人把他的脚钉在地板上一样。  
　　  
　　这些声音在催促着他做点什么，但，到底要做什么？  
　　  
　　Jason越来越烦躁，他狠狠甩了下手臂仿佛这样就能摆脱附在他身上的烦闷感。然而这动作就像开启了某个开关一样，少年突然放下书，急切地大步向他走来。  
　　  
　　与此同时，他脑内“嗡”地一声，仿佛大钟敲响，所有声音汇成一个——  
　　  
　　「他是你的。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　操操操操操操！！！！  
　　  
　　顺着绳索落下接触到地面时却差点腿软到站不住的那一瞬间，Jason咬着牙从上帝到撒旦统统诅咒了一遍。  
　　  
　　哦，对，还有那个叨叨什么「他是你的」的所谓“哨兵本能”，赶紧跟着上帝撒旦一起滚吧他差点以为他要死在床上了！  
　　  
　　明明白白写在世界各国每一版哨兵教材第一章的是什么来着？  
　　  
　　【适配度30以上即可结合，50以上是天生的搭档，80以上那种离得近一点就自动精神结合的还是做做梦比较快。】  
　　  
　　虽然口语化了一点但差不多就是这样，所以他的运气什么时候好到只是去看一眼就能遇到上来直接精神结合然后就结合热发作上床肉体结合这种适配度的向导了？！！  
　　  
　　想到自己离开时还要小心翼翼拿出全副本领避免吵醒对方然后再控制不住本能搞在一起，Jason就憋屈得想砸点什么东西发泄。  
　　  
　　如果只是适配度高的向导就算了，Bruce挑罗宾的水准简直他妈的见鬼，上来就凭借精神结合的优势调整了他对性爱的敏感度，熟练到不能再熟练——好吧在向导想当top的结合里这也是常态，但哪个向导会让自己的哨兵一直保持这个状态的？！！！  
　　  
　　Jason拒绝回忆他在刚刚那一场里射了几次，他敢发誓他绝不是被性爱吓到的什么经验都没有的处男，但，就是，太可怕了，真的太可怕了。  
　　  
　　什么结合未完成的影响什么离开向导的副作用全都见鬼去吧！他，Jason·Tood，才他妈不想死在不知轻重的向导底下！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你来干什么？”  
　　  
　　Jason语气相当恶劣地发问，不是他脾气差——可能也有点，但绝对不是主要原因——随便哪个人像他这样整整一天只要稍微碰一下某些地方就有异样感觉，面对罪魁祸首时都好不到哪里去。  
　　  
　　拜他所赐Jason连紧身衣都没法穿了！要是在面对罪犯的时候因为摩擦硬起来他还不如直接跳楼死得还爽快一点！  
　　  
　　“我是来对你负责的。”  
　　  
　　穿着整套义警装束半夜来街上跟人的红罗宾谨慎地站在一定的距离外防止结合热再度发作，说出的话却恨不得让Jason把他脑袋打开来看看里面到底装了些什么鬼。  
　　  
　　“你——”  
　　  
　　Jason简直怒火攻心，想他当罗宾的时候就算是和蝙蝠侠吵架也没怕过，复活后更是无所畏惧，结果现在，居然有人说要对他负责？？？因为一次性爱？？？？  
　　  
　　“听好了红罗宾，把感官给我调回去然后什么都不用你管赶紧滚！”  
　　  
　　Jason愤怒地踏前一步，他知道哨兵看似强大，但在关系中占优势的一直是向导，毕竟哨兵长期没有向导会感官失调而死反过来却只是不适而已；他也知道一个与他适配度这么高而且还愿意与他结合的向导可遇而不可求……但还是见鬼去吧！！！  
　　  
　　“等下，Jason，你听我——”  
　　  
　　红罗宾焦急地踏出一步，然后他的解释就再也没能说出口。  
　　  
　　原本防止结合热发作的安全距离在Jason踏出一步后已经岌岌可危，而在红罗宾又踏出一步后……已经不复存在了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你，Timothy·Drake，听我说，我们不能总像兔子一样操在一起，你懂吗？”  
　　  
　　Jason盯着近在眼前的少年的脸绝望地发问，已经整整三天，再搞下去他还要不要做事了？他回来美国可不是为了和红罗宾上床的！  
　　  
　　“我同意，真的，我同意。”  
　　  
　　Tim气喘吁吁，稍稍举起一只手表示赞同。  
　　  
　　Jason心如死灰般闭上眼，用最大的音量吼出下一句话。  
　　  
　　“那你倒是赶紧拔出来啊！！”  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“我控制不了这个！！”  
　　  
　　Tim听起来也绝望得不得了，但别想Jason同情他，一点都别想，尤其是在他操了两次才想到把Jason对性爱的敏感度调回正常以后。  
　　  
　　“管管dick！”  
　　  
　　Jason才不管这听起来有什么歧义，他就是把现在最想说的吼出来而已，老实说，这还真他妈的畅快。  
　　  
　　“这跟Dick有什么关……”意识到Jason指的不是初代罗宾的Tim肉眼可见的脸红了，“你不是也没办法吗？”  
　　  
　　“你是向导，我又不是。”Jason指出最显而易见的一点，当然，他不会承认他自己也确实是没办法对抗结合热，不然怎么会在自己的安全屋里耗上三天时间跟向导过吃饭喝水操排泄清理睡觉这样的日计划？  
　　  
　　“我四天前也不是向导啊！”  
　　  
　　Tim好似抓到了救命稻草一般拼命地喊了出来。  
　　  
　　“什么？”Jason眨了眨眼，猛地按倒与他相比矮上不少的向导，然后被从后穴传来的不能说不愉快的刺激逼的倒吸了口气——他忘了Tim还插在他里面。  
　　  
　　Tim显然也不是什么感觉都没有，低呼了一声后下意识地伸手放在Jason腰上揉捏，然后在Jason的瞪视下猛然清醒，深呼吸了几次开口。  
　　  
　　“我是说，四天前我还是普通人，你出现在我窗口之后才……”  
　　  
　　Tim没说全，但Jason已经明白了。  
　　  
　　好吧去他妈的天使恶魔耶稣撒旦路西法翅膀上的毛啊，只是看一眼就恰好遇到了和自己适配度极高的向导觉醒，这是什么运气？  
　　  
　　等下，如果Tim什么都不懂……  
　　  
　　妈的妈的妈的妈的。  
　　  
　　Jason在内心绝望地呐喊。  
　　  
　　他可没想过有一天要骑在别人阴茎上跟对方科普向导常识！！！  
　　  
　　“你相信我，我也不想这样的。”Tim依旧红着脸，程度倒是轻了不少，“我更想慢慢来，而不是像两块磁铁一样，接近到一定程度就突然贴到一起。”  
　　  
　　“磁铁可不会一个嵌在另一个里面。”  
　　  
　　Jason冷静地指出。  
　　  
　　“呃，其实……”Tim脸红的比原先还要更厉害了，“只要挨得足够近，固体间的扩散会导致——”  
　　  
　　“行了明白了可以了不要提醒我这种知识。”  
　　  
　　Jason果断捂住了他的嘴。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“不对，你怎么知道我是谁？”  
　　  
　　Jason突然意识到了他一直觉得不协调的地方，他知道Tim是红罗宾，但Tim不应该知道他更不该知道他是Jason，为什么就直接穿着红罗宾的制服过来找他，还开口叫他“Jason”？  
　　  
　　“你只是长大了啊？”  
　　  
　　被问的Tim看起来却比Jason还要茫然。  
　　  
　　“不不不我不是说……算了。”  
　　  
　　Jason抹了把脸，他需要清醒清醒，他回来才不是为了跟红罗宾干这种事情的，他有必须要做的事，他要面对Bru……  
　　  
　　看着窗外突然出现的蝙蝠侠黑影，Jason目瞪口呆。  
　　  
　　这他妈也行？！！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason正拼命在楼梯上奔跑。  
　　  
　　见到蝙蝠侠的那一瞬间他猛地推开Tim从对方的阴茎上把自己拔起来套上衣服就跑，鉴于蝙蝠侠堵在了窗口他只能选择从门口逃脱，然而他跟Tim操在一起的时候可没戴面具没有任何遮掩身份的东西——这么说他还得感谢Tim第一反应是拉过被子挡住重要部分没让他和Bruce坦诚相见？见鬼去吧！  
　　  
　　该死的他还穿错了裤子，早知如此他还不如和Dick搞一起，至少他能穿着Dick的裤子狂奔而不用担心步子太大把裆撕开光着屁股在蝙蝠侠前面跑！  
　　  
　　Jason一边逃跑一边胡思乱想，理所当然地，他跑进了一条死路。  
　　  
　　行吧行吧就这样吧。  
　　  
　　面对着步步逼近的蝙蝠侠，Jason闭上了眼睛，不管是Bruce当他是冒充第二任罗宾的家伙还是Bruce根本没认出他是Jason·Tood，反正不会比现在更糟糕了！  
　　  
　　然而预想的情景并没有发生，些许重量落在他双肩上，然后他就这样被落进了某人的怀抱。  
　　  
　　Jason疑惑地睁开双眼，惊愕地发现哥谭的黑暗骑士正抱着他，默默流泪。  
　　  
　　他突然讷讷，不能言语，之前构想的一切都飞到了九霄云外，只留下一个想法根深蒂固地扎在他脑海里——  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce可千万别往下看。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　感受着后穴里被射进去的液体流出来浸湿了一大片布料的Jason，真心诚意地如此祈祷着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　番外（？）：  
　　  
　　  
　　“Dick你就不能管好你自己吗？！！”  
　　  
　　“别开玩笑了，Jason，它怎么可能管好它……自……己………………”  
　　  
　　  
　　“………………”  
　　  
　　“………………”  
　　  
　　“………………”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……Tim，你刚刚指的不是我对吧？你说了‘it’是不是？Tim？Tim？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tim决定当成自己什么都没有听见。  
　　  
　　全都是Jason的错，绝对是！  
　　


End file.
